StarCrossed
by ElijahAdrian
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru accept that their lives are never going to be simple, but denying the heart only leads to more complications. Can they work through the tough truth and be happy with one another? R&R please. small lemon marked


**Here we go again…**

**Disclaimer is simple no ownership to InuYasha etc.**

**If you want to talk to me add me on yahoo messenger I love talking to people and if I am typing then I am logged on, who knows you could be in on the next story I write. The name is on my profile page.**

**Song of chapter:**

**Awolnation: Burn It Down**

**Star-Crossed**

He walked, as he always had since he had been crippled, with his sleeve blowing in the breeze. On the outside he stood with the ever familiar mask in place while inside his heart beat to gain ground on its goal. From the village Rin ran to meet him like she always did, her face a range of emotions as he stood waiting for her in the small field.

After the final battle with Naraku the young futuristic miko had gone back to the world that she belonged to, leaving all those that cared for her in the Feudal Era empty of her easy love. Those three years had allowed the demon lord to return to the former glory he had attained before the ordeal, but he had fought to control the hurt he felt when remembering her. And when, after those long years, he caught the scent of the time traveling miko on the wind his heart had nearly ripped from his chest. The two months previous had been extremely difficult with Rin couriering between the two silently.

She even smelt of the time traveling miko as if the two were kin. A slight wrinkle of the nose was the only indication that he knew she had been with the woman. Bowing Rin waited for him to nod before standing once more to retrieve a letter from her sleeve.

"She asked me to pass this along to you, milord. Before the new moon…" Rin giggled as he took the offered parchment before turning to greet her steed Ah-un. "Tonight is the new moon milord… Hello old friend." Rin rubs at the dragon affectionately. Their time was brief before Rin stood once more from her spot against the beast. "I must get back, I promised to watch Sango's children before dinner."

"Jaken, escort her to the edge of the village." Sesshomaru dismisses the two as Rin says goodbye. Opening the letter his golden orbs read over her penmanship.

_Lord Sesshomaru,_

_I wish for you to meet me at the hot spring where you have found me sitting before, I  
>wish to right a wrong that has been done to you. A wrong that I had a significant<br>hand in. Being the night of the new moon InuYasha will be no bother to the two  
>of us.<em>

_See you soon milord;_

_Kagome_

Sesshomaru turned from the dragon and advanced on the location he could feel the woman in, knowing that she had already felt out for him. As he walked he could feel his heart pull for the girl as it was prone to do. Kagome had wormed her way into his heart and it was a fact that he had kept to himself for such a long time, a fact he would not share for any reason.

Kagome sat pulling loose the threads in the sleeve of her haori. It had been a long time since she had been close to the Lord of the Western Lands alone, and on the night of the new moon no less. She slipped into the small open area around the hot spring just as the sun dipped below the horizon. In the area the animals scattered in fear of the Youkai approaching her.

They stood silently looking over the other for long moments before Kagome snapped the tension. She ran to him wrapping her arms around his neck and snuggling into his throat. His arm held her close as he inhaled her scent with a grumble. They parted looking anywhere but at each other.

"Why did you send for me miko?"

"We are past the name calling Sesshomaru. And I sent for you because I want to give you something." Kagome lead him by the elbow over to a low rock cluster, where she placed him on a low rock before looking down at him. "Take your shirt off."

"Perhaps being nude before the opposite sex is common in the future but I—"

"Just the top and only so I can do what I called you here for. I am not going to take advantage of you milord." Kagome helped him remove the heavy armor and rest Moko-moko on the ground with the metal before pulling the haori from his hamaka and draping it over them. Gently she ran her hands over the muscles in his shoulder then down to the scarred end of his upper arm. The mark that InuYasha had bested him when he had been so arrogant.

"I do not have time for games." He growled as she began rubbing the sensitive area of his anatomy. Slowly a tingling began to ooze into him, making the slight pain ebb away to new tissue and bone. Before his eyes the miko was returning his arm to him without provocation. "Why are—"

"Shhh, I need to concentrate." She murmured as her brow furrowed. They sat silent for nearly an hour as she worked on him. And when she released him the clawed hand that rested in her lap obeyed his command. Lifting the clawed digits for inspection he glanced to the girl as she swayed on her perch. Catching her nimbly Sesshomaru pulled her into his lap as she closed her eyes. "Can you get me back to my hut?" She whispered.

"Why Kagome, when you knew how weak you would become?" She sighed heavily turning her face into his throat once more.

"Because I felt bad, knowing that InuYasha did this to you because I gave him the sword… and you did so much for us during the battle. And Rin loves you… so I know that you can't be all that bad." 'And I love you too…' She allowed her mind to add for him not to hear.

"It seems that I am in your debt." Sesshomaru sighed standing to carry her home. "What would you request of this Sesshomaru?"

"I just want to see that I have made your life better." She whispered as she watched the village come into view. They were silent knowing that Kagome really wanted someone to show her the love she had given others.

He stopped as InuYasha came to greet them on the edge of town. Standing her he gave the slightest nod to his brother before looking down at the miko. "I am grateful to you." And he was gone before she could thank him for taking her home.

"What the hell were you thinking going out and seeing him on the new moon! You know if he wanted to kill you he could have and I wouldn't have been able to stop him!" InuYasha yelled while helping her still weak legs to make the journey.

"He has more honor than to kill a woman, even if I have provoked him so much. I returned his arm. And for that he is in my debt." Kagome sighed being rested on her mat. "Now I am going to bed, and if you keep me up I will hurt you." She growled before rolling over and curling into her covers.

Sesshomaru had found that life with both arms did enhance his ability to defend his lands, and for that reason (he told himself over and over) and that reason only he was taking the miko a small token of gratitude. It was the only thing that his mother had wanted him to keep, and knowing that he would never mate he had no need for the small object. And (he reasoned) the miko would enjoy the small piece with little fuss otherwise.

He stopped on the edge of the village, spotting his brother sitting on the hut roof with the monk fixing leaks. But his target was currently bent down in her small garden weeding, and it gave him a wonderful view of her back side. Mentally shaking himself for such thoughts Sesshomaru made his way into the village.

"Milord." Rin ran to meet him. "I never see you in the village, to what do we—" Rin stood back, taking in his figure before gasping and grabbing the new arm. "You have your arm back milord! How did this happen?"

"The miko has healed this one, and I have returned to thank her." He heard the hanyou scoff. "Something to say InuYasha?" Sesshomaru did not turn to look at him.

"Kagome doesn't want any gifts; she did it because she felt bad for your sorry ass." He snapped.

"Don't listen to him milord." Rin glared at the half demon making him shrink away from the pair. "She loves receiving gifts; I think she does more than she is thanked for. A lot of people overlook her kindness." Rin walked away with the tall dog demon, approaching the miko they were talking about. "So what did you get her?"

"Return to your duties Rin." Sesshomaru dismissed the teen before walking the last fifteen steps to the gardening miko. "Kagome." She stood looking at him as she wiped her hands clean on her hamaka.

"What do I owe this visit to?" She smiled brightly. "Would you like some tea?" He nodded looking at InuYasha straining to hear their words from his hut. Sitting across from the young woman he watched her start the water and pull out two cups. Taking a look around Sesshomaru noticed how different her hut was than others.

They sat on the small waiting area while the cooking area was against the back. Three rooms branched off of this one; two he presumed were sleeping areas while the third seemed to be a storage area for the things she did not currently use. Turning back to watch her pour the tea she fidgeted in her spot as he took a sip of the warm blend.

"So what brought you here, did you need help with something?" She looked up as he reached into his haori to pull out a small silk bundle. Holding the wrapped object out for her shaking hand to lift the weight from his palm. "What is this?" She pulled the string and opened the fabric.

The fabric fell away to reveal a small silver ring. The band looked like twisted vines and the face was blue pulsing in the crescent moon formed there with what looked to be lapis lazuli (a/n: really deep blue with what looks like small stars in it). On either side were small red garnets. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru as he lifted the ring from the cloth to slip it onto her finger, finding the perfect fit on the ring finger of her left hand.

"Sesshomaru…" She glanced at his hands touching hers before blushing heavily and looking at the ring. "Where did this come from?"

"It belonged to my mother; it is the last thing I have to remember her. And I am giving it to you."

"Why?"

"Because it is equal to the arm you have returned to me, it will keep you safe." Kagome smiled leaning over to him and kissing him lightly on the cheek. He pulled her into his lap burrowing his nose into the nap of her neck to take in her scent. "I have accepted that I want you, and that I cannot have you."

"Sesshomaru…"

"Mating you will put you in constant danger." He pulled away letting her back to her cushion. "I cannot put you in that position." He stood turning to the door as she rose to walk with him. "Thank you for the return of my arm, I will not be back for some time."

"I understand… everything." She smiled as the sun warmed her face. "May your travels be fruitful, and unharmed." She waved as he took to the sky, noting that Rin and InuYasha were approaching her. The teen squealed over the ring looking at it and asking several questions before being called away to work in the garden with Keade. InuYasha glared at the piece before looking up to the miko's face.

"You two going steady now?" He snapped out her futuristic lingo.

"No, nosey," She pulled on gloves now to do her work in the garden once again. "He gave this to me in payment for the arm. I didn't really want anything, but it is pretty…" InuYasha scoffed crossing his arms over his chest as Keiko walked by saying good morning to him. With a wicked grin the miko looked at the hanyou. "Are you two going steady now?" She mocked.

"Shut up!" InuYasha snapped stalking away from her before she could see the full blush cover his cheeks. Kagome giggled knowing that her hanyou was finally moving past his feelings for Kikyo and finding love somewhere else. That night Kagome sat after her small dinner to stare at the ring Sesshomaru had given her.

It pulsed lightly on her hand, reminding her of the beat of Sesshomaru's calm heart. Then it hit her, it was from his mother, so it had to be connected to him somehow. Determined she reminded herself to ask the next time her path crossed the demon lord. InuYasha knocked and Kagome let her hand fall back into her lap as he entered the house.

"What InuYasha?" Kagome watched him sit with a blush on his cheeks. It was his turn to fidget before her, and she enjoyed the sight more than was needed. "It's about Keiko isn't it?"

"I admit I like her, okay?" He glared up at her. "But I don't want to ask her to court me, because…"

"She doesn't care that you are a hanyou InuYasha. Trust me I have talked to her about it," Kagome gulped when he looked up sharply before pinning her to the floor snarling at her. "What she came to me asking if I knew how you felt, I told her that you would get the courage one of these days." InuYasha narrowed his eyes at her, reminding Kagome of Sesshomaru and before she could stop herself, "You look like your brother when you make that face."

"How would you know what my brother's face looks like this close to yours?" He snapped getting off of her before the full comment sank into his brain. "Wait just a damn minute. I look nothing like that asshole." InuYasha crossed his arms over his chest. "Why do you like him or something?"

"I just know because I spent an hour working on his arm, putting me very close to him." She dismissed lightly. "And what if I do love your brother?"

"Oh my god." InuYasha glared at her. "I didn't say love; you do have feelings for that ice bastard!" Kagome looked down as it was her turn once more to blush. "How can you have feelings for someone that can't even express himself?" The conversation had become a whisper and Kagome felt her heart beat drop.

"I just do," She sighed. "I can't tell you when it started but I know I realized it when I was still at home, that is why I wanted to give him that arm back."

"You have a thing with loving men that don't love you back…" InuYasha jabbed.

"I am something that Shakespeare would love to write about." She sighed knowing that InuYasha would not understand the reference. "So what are you going to do about Keiko?"

"I am going to ask her to court me." He nodded hugging the miko. "Thank you for putting up with me." He pulled away smiling at her. "If you need someone to talk to about it just let me know." Kagome nodded watching him leave before standing and going to her bedroom.

Kagome walked silently around the village with Rin following like a duckling watching all that she could. Kagome felt a tickle on the back of her neck, a feeling that was rare since her return. Stopping she glanced around before feeling the pull of youki approaching the village. "InuYasha…" She called urgently as a large bear youkai broke into the fields. "Stay with Sango, Rin." Kagome and the hanyou ran for the beast.

Dodging a strike Kagome felt the ring on her finger pulse stronger the longer the battle went on. Pushing the knowledge away for now Kagome focused her energy on bringing the beast down once and for all. Villagers had come to help but the two former shard hunters told them to stay back.

The bear swung high and Kagome caught this too late, knowing she would not move in time she felt the ring flare as she crouched to cover her head. Opening her eyes she could Sesshomaru standing before her as the ring vibrated wildly on her hand. He turned to look at her, making her gasp at his crimson eyes. The bear lay dead a few paces before them before Sesshomaru approached her, standing her on her weak legs as the red began to drain from the golden orbs.

"You are safe once more." He turned to see a village girl running to InuYasha who hugged her and reassured her that he had not been harmed. "I must go."

"What is this ring?" She whispered as he dropped his hands from her upper arms.

"It is a guardian ring given to the mate of the western lord," He leaned into her so only she could hear. "I am not going to mate, so I have given it to."

"Oh…" She whispered as he left, Kagome turned to see InuYasha watching her before turning and walking back to her duties in the village. The wind picked up sending a shill down the miko as the day began to end. Entering her small home she pulled out her thicker haori and hamaka and the outer kimono she had made the day she returned. But it was not the same anymore, on the sleeve end was a blue crescent moon in a sea of stars. "Sneaky dog demons."

Kagome worked in her garden when she felt the ring on her finger pulse wildly before stopping completely. With a worried look at the metal she stood to look around before heading out of the village and into the forest. She walked with no idea where she was going when she stumbled over something and fell to the ground. Turning around she gasped when she found Sesshomaru bleeding and near unconsciousness leaning against a tree.

"What happened to you?" She asked looking over his injuries. "InuYasha!" She yelled knowing the hanyou would find her. "Sesshomaru can you hear me?"

"I have defended my lands, and the ones I love." He stammered before falling into the blackness. Kagome cried as she followed InuYasha back to the village where he placed Sesshomaru in her spare room and stood with her as she worked to seal the wounds across his anatomy. Weak from the use of her energy Kagome dismissed InuYasha before falling into a fitful sleep at the demon lord's side.

He woke in a strange room filled with the scent of the miko. Looking over his blanketed chest he noted the absence of the wounds he had received. Sitting up he pulled on a fresh haori and tied new hamaka on before walking into the main sitting area. Kagome turned to look at him with bags under her eyes. Jumping up she ran to him hugging him tightly around the throat.

"I just came out to make stew, I wanted to be there when you woke up." She cried. "What happened to you?"

"I defended my lands."He leaned in to take in her scent from the source. "I knew that I could get treatment here, and be protected while I was unable to defend myself."

"I was so scared… InuYasha told me not to but I used my power to heal you as best I could." She pulled away to pour him a bowl of stew and herself. "I knew you wouldn't be hurt by my power, but InuYasha was worried I would be too weak if I did… I just couldn't leave those gashes open."

"Thank you miko." He returned the bowl before looking over to his armor. "May this Sesshomaru stay for another night before returning to my duties?"

"Of course, I don't want you hurting yourself again so soon." Kagome nodded to the room he had walked from. "You can stay in there, my room is over here." She nodded behind her. "Help yourself to food and water." She stood hugging him once more before going to her room to catch up on the sleep she had missed.

Sesshomaru checked in on her once before going to his own room, laying naked under the blanket once more as his mind wandered. 'I cannot let her emotions play with my own.' He growled to himself. 'She is better off living here with her kind, and having a life.' But her stopped himself. 'I could never share her with another, let alone have her marry and sleeping with anyone besides myself.' He stood pulling his hamaka on before going to her room.

Kagome woke to Sesshomaru leaning over her kissing her throat. "Sesshomaru…" She whimpered as he pulled her blanket lower, allowing him access to her collarbone. "Stop." She demanded jarring him in his mind. "I won't give you this," She cried looking up into his loving eyes. "You love me, and I love you… but I can't let this happen. I will die when you leave if you do this."

"Kagome…"

"Please… either love me openly or leave me." She demanded. Sesshomaru stood from her, looking down on her with anger in his golden pools.

"As you wish." He left, gathering his things and he walked from the hut with her crying in her room. "I love you Kagome."

InuYasha found her here the next morning, not having to ask what was wrong as he hugged her telling her everything would be alright. The hanyou swore to make the bastard pay for hurting his miko so much, but he could never take that cold lord down when Kagome was so attached to him.

"Tell me something happy to take my mind off of it." She clipped a week later over soup. InuYasha lay his ears back on his head before looking up at her dark face.

"Keiko agreed to mate with me." He murmured. Kagome shocked him by leaping on him and screaming shaking him wildly as she rattled off plans for their marriage. "I was going to say, we want you to marry us… I didn't want to say anything until I knew you would be okay."

"I am so happy for you InuYasha!" Kagome giggled running to Sango for help planning and leaving InuYasha to wonder when she had become bipolar.

Kagome stood in the small central area of the village smiling as the others clapped, hooted, and hollered after the hanyou and Keiko kissing before them. It had been a long ceremony and thankfully they both seemed to be happy. During the small party afterwards Kagome got everyone's attention before smiling to her best friend.

"You have showed everyone here that being a hanyou can be challenging," She coughed unexpectedly. "Excuse me," She cleared her throat. "And that through everything you have the biggest heart around, even if you struggle to express yourself politely. But if you were any different you would not be the man that we all love, I am glad that this woman has accepted you completely. I bless your union…" Kagome raised her cup. "Let us drink to their happiness." Everyone cat called before drinking down the rice wine.

"Are you getting sick Kagome?" InuYasha asked after they calmed down.

"A little cold and nothing more." She dismissed smiling at him. "So how many kids are you two having?"

"She wants three… but we'll see." He looked down at the pulsing ring once again. "I think he is getting closer. Why not slip away to the hot springs?"

"He is still far off, and I am not leaving this party after Sango worked so hard to put it together." They sat and talked for several minutes longer before Keiko pulled InuYasha away to their hut for the night. Kagome stumbled into her hut and struck a match, the fire burned warm for the night as she slept in the sitting room. She had never felt so sick before, and she knew that InuYasha knew she had been worse than she let on. "Damn demon noses." She grumbled falling into a fitful sleep.

It was painful as she lay looking around her hut at the friends she had made. Rin whimpered sitting closer to her mat than others. "Please Kagome-sama let me call for him," Rin felt her heart ache taking in Kagome's sunken cheeks and eyes. "He can get you medicine that will make you all better."

"No Rin," She smiled moving the finger with the ring on it. "He knows that I am sick, and I know he is coming." She whispered looking to Sango. "Please take her to do the rounds. I don't want you sitting here slacking just because I am sick." 'I don't want you to see me die…' She let her mind continue. 'I don't want any of you to see me die… I figured I would die from poison or killed in battle not this stupid pneumonia.'

Kagome woke from her cold sleep to see that no one was in the hut with her save him. InuYasha came to her, touching her sweaty forehead before letting a tear fall down his cheek. Kagome reached up with great effort and wiped it from his skin.

"Go home to your mate… she needs you."

"You need me too…" He objected.

"Alright." Kagome gave in not wanting to waste energy fighting him. "I am glad."

"That you are dying?" He nudged.

"That I don't have to be alone for the rest of my life, I can go sit and wait for everyone in the between." She closed her eyes. "Tell me about your day…" InuYasha left the topic and did as she asked.

Kagome let him sit and talk to her, telling her about the different things that Sango's children had done that day in the snow. Finally he sat back looking down at her sleeping form watching her chest rise less and less. Then he leaned down crying harder than he had since his mother's death and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Kagome." He whimpered feeling her body give up. She was gone. He howled out in agony as the others in the village heard the call and gave their prayers that she was at peace. InuYasha leaned up from her body, a humming in his ears making them hurt. Looking down he found the ring glowing on her hand. Sesshomaru appeared, like a phantom out of the night. His face was flush and he panted with the speed used to reach them.

"Leave us." He demanded.

"Don't you bring her back only to make her live alone and sad for the rest of her life." InuYasha stood before his brother at the side of the dead miko. "She loves you and you can't let anyone else have her. So take her asshole. Or let her be at peace."

"She will be in danger at my side." Sesshomaru looked down at her sickly figure. "But she is not meant to pass so young."

"Maybe she used all of her love for life on you." InuYasha stepped up to his full blooded demon brother. "So make a decision and I will be back in an hour." InuYasha left to be with Sango and the others. Sesshomaru sat beside her looking at her empty shell of a body, as his heart fought him.

'I cannot put you in that position.' He reasoned. 'But I cannot let you die… when you have so much left to do in life.' Standing once more he pulled Tenseiga from his belt, feeling no pulse. 'Obey me.' But the sword was silent. A tear came to his eye, slipping down his cheek before his grip on the sword tightened. "I demand you bring her back to me." The sword pulsed and Sesshomaru slashed the underworld beasts from her body.

She grumbled feeling her stiff body once more; pinching her eyes closed tightly before cracking them open. Sesshomaru dropped the fang and fell to his knees to lean over her and kiss her openly. She felt tears running down her face and as he pulled away she found them dripping from his face down to mingle with her own.

"I love you, Kagome." He burrowed into her throat and inhaled deeply as the scent of death began to fade. "You cannot leave me."

"Don't leave me again." She whimpered holding him around the neck.

"I will never leave you again." He pulled back to look into her brown orbs. "Will you be my mate?" He murmured for once letting his heart have control.

"I will." She nuzzled him as he carried her into the back of the hut. Sesshomaru rolled her over onto the mat where they had once been on. Kagome whimpered as he began to pay attention to her body.

****Small lemon, another warning follows.****

Kagome left his hands pull her clothing from her thin body. He leaned back to take in the sight of her ill weight. "You are too thin." He growled as she pulled him up to her lips once more. She pulled his haori off noting that his armor was not present.

"Where is your armor?"

"I travel faster without it." He brushed off before letting her fingers pull his sash away. Kagome gave his stiff member a few strokes before he rubbed his knuckles against her folds making her buck against his hand. They were needy and taking their time would have to wait.

Sesshomaru pressed into her with his thick member, watching her eyes intently. He bucked his hips into her sheathing himself fully in her sex. She winced turning and biting his wrist to keep from screaming out. He pounded into her letting her bite to keep from making too much noise. Her walls quaked around him pulling him into her fully as his seed pumped into her. He bit down on her shaking shoulder locking them together until their muscles stopped twitching.

****End little lemon.****

"Wow…" She whispered rubbing his cheek with her own. "Sesshomaru…"

"Koi." He nuzzled her licking the drying blood. "We are one."

"Yes… we are…" She nuzzled into his throat. "So I should go tell InuYasha and everyone I am not dead…" She giggled as he growled against her making her shiver.

"InuYasha knows you live." He stated rolling off of her, pulling her into his side. "He has told them you are well, and that I am with you."

"Oh…"

"Koi," He looked down at her. "Do you like living in such a small dwelling?"

"It's cozy, and more than I really needed." She watched him nod into space. "Why?"

"You can have anything you want, I can give you anything you ask."

"Children…" She whispered.

"As much as I detest hanyou, yes I can give you children." She rested her head against his throat taking in the warmth his body offered. "And a large home, with all the things you wish inside. Servants if you require as well."

"Just children for now…" She giggled. "Then if we have more we will talk about a bigger home." She drifted off to sleep as Sesshomaru ran his clawed fingers through her hair.

'Anything for you, Koi.' He told himself before following her into dreamland.

**Well! What do you think? Very long I know.**

**But add me on yahoo messenger and we can chat while I work some more.**

**Pleasant readings and Happy Holiday's everyone;**

**Addy Eli**


End file.
